Tragedias del pasado
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Melinda descubre que uno de sus amigos esconde un trágico pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Una familia iba de viaje por la carretera en el auto familiar que conducía el padre un hombre rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules, a su lado iba su esposa una mujer rubia de ojos color miel y atrás iba su hijo un niño rubio de ojos celestes de unos 10 años.

El viaje iba tranquilo hasta que el auto fue impactado por una camioneta conducida por un hombre ebrio que se pasó la luz roja, el auto de la familia rodó un par de veces hasta quedar volteado. El ebrio que les había chocado bajo de su camioneta y huyó dejando a la familia en el lugar, luego de un rato un auto paso por la zona del accidente y llamo al 911 luego la familia fue llevada al hospital los padres estaban gravemente heridos el niño solo tenia un brazo y pierna rotos y varias cortadas todos fueron hospitalizados.

Los padres fueron a cuidados intensivos y el niño a emergencias y luego lo trasladaron a una habitación privada el niño seguía inconsciente.

Cuando despertó el niño preguntó por sus padres y se le dijo que estaban en cirugía el estado de ambos era delicado el padre tenia un pulmón perforado, varios huesos rotos y una conmoción cerebral.

La madre también tenía conmoción cerebral varios huesos rotos y hemorragia interna.

Luego de unas horas ambos murieron en cirugía.

El niño estaba en su habitación y luego vio que sus padres aparecieron en frente de el.

Hijo sentimos mucho esto pero tendremos que dejarte, tendrás que ser fuerte.

No Mamá no me dejen.

No es que queramos hacerlo hijo pero no podemos quedarnos un día lo entenderás te quedarás con tu tío el cuidará de ti se un buen chico se que estaremos orgullosos de ti.

Luego ambos desaparecieron.

El niño sabia que sus padres habían muerto.

Luego de un rato un médico le dijo lo sucedido y su tío fue llamado para que cuidará de el pues el era su tutor legal en casos como este.

Presente

Melinda despertó luego de soñar con el accidente de la familia.

Cuando despertó frente a su cama había un fantasma de un hombre pero no podía verle el rostro porqué estaba en la oscuridad.

El tiene que saber lo que pasó tengo que encontrarlo y explicarle.

¿Quién de que estas hablando?.

Debo encontrarlo dijo el fantasma luego desapareció.

Oh cielos dijo Melinda y luego se recostó en la cama y volvió a dormir.

Por la mañana Melinda le contaba su sueño a Jim.

¿Y no crees que sea el padre del niño el fantasma que viste?.

Puede ser pero no lo creo, no se como buscar información sobre el accidente digo será muy difícil.

Bueno el te dijo algo sobre encontrarlo ¿sabes de quien hablaba?.

Bueno podría ser el niño creo.

Bueno yo no creo que el quiera escucharlo pero no sabemos quién es.

Oky quizá vuelva a aparecer y hay encuentres algo bien me tengo que ir nos vemos luego dijo Jim mientras le daba un beso a Melinda.

Si bueno creo que necesito ayuda con esto voy a ver si Payne me puede ayudar.

Oky buena suerte chau Jim se fue.

Melinda fue a la Universidad Rockland para ver si Payne era de ayuda.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda fue a la Universidad de Rockland para ver si Payne era de ayuda. Melinda lo encontró dormido en su escritorio.

Profesor Payne.

Oh qué pasa dijo despertando luego vio a Melinda.

Oh eres tu Melinda me asustaste debí de la haberme quedado dormido.

Decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Am siento haberte asustado quería saber si me podrías ayudarme con algo.

Bien ¿De que se trata?.

Bueno a noche tuve un sueño sobre un accidente en donde los padres resultaron gravemente heridos y luego murieron el niño sobrevivo, luego al despertar había un fantasma.

¿Y el fantasma es el que murió en el accidente?.

Yo creo que no pero no lo se el habló sobre encontrar a alguien para explicarle algo pero no se que ni a quién busca.

Melinda yo pensé que eras buena buscando ese tipo de cosas incluso encuentras sus nombres.

Pero yo no se cuando sucedió el accidente, puede incluso que haya sido hace años.

Si bueno el Internet es una herramienta muy útil para estas cosas dijo mientras se levantaba y iba a su computadora.

Ja que gracioso pero tienes idea de cuantos accidentes hay me tardaría una eternidad.

¿Y quieres que yo busque por ti?.

Bueno yo también seguiría buscando. Mejor espera que ese fantasma te de más información dijo poniendo una mano en el ombro de Melinda y al hacerlo Melinda tuvo la visión del accidente de nuevo.

Melinda ¿estas bien?.

La visión término.

Oh si solo tuve la visión de nuevo.

Ah, ¿eso no pasa solo cuando el fantasma esta cerca? ¿lo ves aquí?.

No no está aquí.

Ah bueno.

Payne no has dicho nada de tus padres ¿como están?.

Oh pues ellos murieron cuando yo tetenía 10 años un tipo hebrio nos chocó ¿por qué preguntas?.

Creo que el niño de la visión eras tu ¿por que no me dijiste nada sobre esto antes?.

Bueno tampoco te dije nada sobre Kate supongo que no soy bueno hablando sobre eso.

¿El fantasma podría ser tu padre?.

No.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.

Yo vi que mis padres cruzaron la luz cuando eso. Sabes por eso cuando me dijiste que podías ver fantasma te creí recordé que había visto a mis padres.

Oh bien y ¿entonces sabes quién podría ser el fantasma?.

Pues no cuando lo veas de nuevo tal vez sepas más, bueno me tengo que ir tengo una clase en 10 minutos hablamos luego.

Esta bien.

Payne tomó sus cosas y salió seguido por Melinda.

Bueno luego te aviso si descubro algo.

Payne fue a su clase a preparar las cosas para la clase que daría.

Melinda fue a la tienda.

Delia llego luego de un rato con 2 cafés.

Hola Melinda te traje un café.

Hola Delia gracias.

¿Qué pasa? Melinda te ves algo triste.

Bueno me acabo de entrar que Payne perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía 10 años.

Oh que barbaridad ¿el te lo dijo?.

Bueno tuve una visión del accidente por culpa de un espíritu y tuve la misma visión cuando me tocó el ombro esta mañana le pregunte por sus padres y me lo contó.

¿Y el espíritu es de su padre?.

El dice que no porqué dice que vio que sus padres cruzaron a la luz el día que murieron luego de despedirse de el.

Oh eso es muy triste, ¿y el espíritu quién es entonces?.

No se pero quiere algo de Payne dijo algo sobre que el debe algo.

Y Payne sabe de quien es el espíritu.

No.

Bueno supongo que solo queda esperar.

Luego de un rato Melinda cerró la tienda y fue a su casa y investigó sobre el accidente al parecer no lograron atrapar al hombre que provocó el accidente y que huyó.

Mientras tanto Payne también ya se encontraba en su casa estaba pensando en el accidente y como su vida había cambiado luego de que perdiera a sus padres su tío cuido de el pero el no era un tipo cariñoso no lo maltrato ni nada solo no sabia como lidiar con niños no le había faltado nada, tuvo una muy buena educación pero aún así extraño mucho a sus padres.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto Payne también ya se encontraba en su casa estaba pensando en el accidente y como su vida había cambiado luego de que perdiera a sus padres su tío cuido de el pero el no era un tipo cariñoso no lo maltrato ni nada solo no sabia como lidiar con niños no le había faltado nada, tuvo una muy buena educación pero aún así extraño mucho a sus padres.

Rick pensaba en todo eso mientras bebía una cerveza luego escucho unos ruidos, una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Oh cielos debe ser el espíritu del que hablaba Melinda pensó mientras tomaba otra botella de cerveza de la heladera los ruidos pararonpararon luego encontró algo escrito en una ventana.

¡¡¡Debés saberlo!!!.

Oky quizá deba llamar a Melinda.

Payne fue a buscar su teléfono.

El fantasma apareció a su lado y lo poseyó Payne poseído tomó sus llaves y condujo hacia la casa de Melinda llegó y golpeó la puerta varias veces.

¿Quién es? dijo Melinda.

TOK TOK TOKoyó más fuerte.

Esta bien ya voy.

Fue y vio quién era por las cortinas y vio que era Payne y luego abrió.

Profesor Payne ¿qué pasa?.

Tú tienes que venir conmigo para que le digas lo que yo tengo que decirle.

¿De qué hablas?.

Melinda notó que Payne estaba siendo poseído por el fantasma que vio de noche.

No hace falta que lo poseas yo puedo verte y oírte.

Ya lo sé pero tenemos que ir a ver a alguien sabe al auto que tengo prisa.

Está bien.

Melinda subió al auto de Payne.

Luego el fantasma aún poseyendo a Payne condujo hasta la casa de alguien bajo del coche y empezó a golpear la puerta.

Luego de un rato un anciano abrió.

Si que se le ofrece.

Dime donde esta ella traidor.

Disculpe yo no lo conozco.

¡¡¡Qué no me reconoces tú te robaste a Mi Esposa!!!.

Mark ¿eres tu? pero como tu estás muerto.

Nadie dijo que no lo esté sólo estoy presentando este cuerpo.

Por Dios.

Cierra la boca, dime donde esta Julie. Mark tu no entiendes Julie estaba enferma cuando te dejo ella murió hace 15 años.

Qué como que estaba enferma ¿por qué no me lo dijo?.

Por qué yo no quería que sufrieras.

Julie apareció.

Julie Mark deja de poser a Payne y este cae de rodillas al piso.

Melinda lo ayudó a levantarse.

¿Melinda que sucede donde estamos?.

El fantasma te poseyó y nos trajo hasta aquí.

¿¡¡¡Lo dejaste que conduciera mi auto!!!?.

Bueno técnicamente tu conduciste.

Disculpen pero me puede alguien explicar ¿que esta pasando?.

Bueno yo soy Melinda Gordon yo puedo ver y oír espíritus y el es el Profesor Rick Payne un amigo mío el espíritu de Mark como usted lo llama lo poseyó.


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen pero me puede alguien explicar ¿que esta pasando?.

Bueno yo soy Melinda Gordon yo puedo ver y oír espíritus y el es el Profesor Rick Payne un amigo mío el espíritu de Mark como usted lo llama lo poseyó.

Tú eras el niño que perdió a sus padres en el accidente que tuvo Mark hace 25 años.

Si.

Mark estuvo muy mal después de eso.

Bueno yo tampoco la pase muy bien que digamos.

¿Por qué Mark lo llamo traidor?.

Bueno el día del accidente Julie lo dejo y vino a vivir conmigo pero ella lo hizo sólo para empezar con su tratamiento el cual yo pagué.

Julie ¿por qué? no me dijiste que estabas enferma.

Yo no quería que pasarás por todo eso de nuevo.

¿Y pensaste que era mejor que pensara que me dejabas por mi mejor amigo?.

El sólo me ayudó a pagar el tratamiento pero aún así no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sabes todo lo que provocó que tú me hayas dejado ese día, ese niño perdió a toda su familia por mi culpa.

Disculpa creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas.

Julie yo te amaba no me habría importado pasar contigo todo el tiempo que te quedaba.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Melinda y dijo.

Tú podrías decirle al chico que siento mucho lo que paso y más el haberlos abandonado en lugar de pedir ayuda. Payne, Mark dice que siente mucho lo que paso y que no los haya ayudado.

Bueno supongo que no fue del todo tu culpa que nos hayas abandonado fue que no pensaste bien las cosas porqué estabas hebrio. Estuve mucho tiempo molesto contigo por eso a que clase de idiota se le ocurre conducir estando hebrio, pero te perdonó por qué se que al odiarte no ganó nada y también se que mis padres están bien.

Chico te has convertido en un gran hombre.

Mark perdoname por no haber confiado en ti para decirte lo de mi enfermedad.

Julie no hay nada que perdonar.

Luego ambos vieron la luz.

Chicos tus padres dicen que están que están orgullosos dijo Mark y luego cruzó junto con Julie.

Payne, Mark dijo que tus padres están orgullosos.

Luego Payne y Melinda subieron al auto de Payne y el la llevo a su casa.

Hasta luego Melinda.

Hasta luego Payne.

Payne fue a su casa y vio un álbum de fotos de su familia mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos .

Fin.

.


End file.
